Germs
by Eviltyff
Summary: Kevedd, yaoi, boyxboy / Kevin has liked Edd for a long time, and he's noticed Edd is addicted to being clean, so now Kevin has a plan to try and get closer to him.
1. Chapter 1

"Messy, messy, messy!" Double d ran back and forth threw his room cleaning and picking up every pieces of paper by hand. "Come on sock head, use a vacuum." Edd gasped, "Heavens NO! The vacuum will cause the dirt on the floor to go into the air Eddy! I don't want to die today, thank you very much." Edd crawled under his bed, Eddy complaining "ugh come on, we need to go to school, my mom already got on me yesterday for being late." Edd laughed, "You know Eddy, being clean is very important." finishing up, "Ok done, now we may proceed to school."

Finally after 5 minutes of explaining why being clean was a good thing, both Edd and eddy made it to school, but just as the bell rang. It was time for first period and everyone was sitting in there seats, Double d was in the front of the class. His eyes were wide but no one seemed to notice as he trembled looking at his desk, the only thought in his head,' Needs to be cleaned' Double d didn't like being afraid of germs but he couldn't help it, he closed his eyes lowering his hands trying to touch his desk with his bare hands, but in the end he couldn't. Just the thought knowing someone had also sat and had there hands on that desk made him scared. He reached for his backpack grabbing a pair of gloves feeling more safe and sanitary. Edd felt a shiver run down his body, the feeling eyes watching him from behind, he looked at the teacher writing on the class bored and tryed to shake the feeling.

From the back of the class Edd was being watched by Kevin a smirk came across his face at Edd's actions to the table, '..cute.' He thought to himself. All this guy did was watch him and not focus on anything else everyday during class. Edd knew it too, he felt the pair of eyes violating him everyday in first period. He wanted to look back and see just to make sure it even was Kevin, but his body wouldn't let him glance back, he was too afraid.

After class Edd cleaned up all his things, as he grabbed the hand sanitizer, Kevin came to his desk leaning against it, "o-oh well salutations Kevin, how may I help you," He said as he refused to look directly into Kevin's eyes, "oh well, I guess its more like, how I should help YOU." Kevin said leaning in a bit closer to Double d's face, Edd jumped back still in his chair," w-what are you doing, I breathed your air!" Kevin just laughed, "HA HA, rude, but see that's what I wanna help you with dork, I noticed you were, a little, or a lot I guess, afraid of germs." Kevin smiled looking at Edd's reaction knowing he was interested. "h-how can you help? I mean your not a doctor." Kevin grabbed his backpack and stated walking away, "ya, your right but I guess you could say, I've been a bit interested in you for a while. Think about it dork, I'll see you later." Edd watched as Kevin walked out of the classroom.

Double d's face got bright red as he covered his face looking threw his finger, "H-he was so close" Double d said as noticing he was the only one left in the classroom, 'interested? What does he mean by that? Does he like like me? No...no, No, no, never' he thought to himself sitting in his chair leaning back fanning off his red hot face trying to comprehend it all, "help huh?"

It was the end of the day and Edd was walking home after a long hard day of school, he signed, the thought of Kevin actually wanting to help him out it kept ringing in his head."yo dweeb" Edd jumped turning around to see kevin behind him, " g-good lord man, you scared me." he said panting a bit under his breath glancing at Kevin who was just laughing at him," HA HA, you get scared pretty easy don't you, well hey did you consider my offer." He said wrapping his arm around Double d's shoulders," why yes, " Edd blushed, but moved Kevin's hand away, "and I want to take you up on that splendid offer Kevin." Edd glances away his cheeks red of embarrassment. Kevin watched him and smirked mumbling under his breath,"This is goanna be fun" Edd glanced at him, "what did you say Kevin" Kevin laughed," HA HA nothing double dweeb, thats great, we'll start tomarrow."

The next say: It was Saturday and Double d sat up in bed yawning, he smiled happily getting out of bed, he picked up random peaces of paper from the homework the night before throwing them away. He smiled and stepped back looking at his nice clean room,'knock, knock!" Edd signed 'just when I thought I'd have a nice day today,' he thought to himself, answering the door,"Edd, Eddy could you pl-" Edd looked out the door at Kevin, "OH! My apologies Kevin, I didn't think you'd stop by so early"

Kevin was leaning up against the door frame looking at Double d, "ya, i wanted to get this started right away dork." Kevin said as he walked into Edd's house glancing around at how clean it was, and how everything was labeled. Edd held out a box with slippers inside "Um Kevin your shoes, please take them off and put on some slippers." Kevin glances at the box," you afraid of feet too?" Edd blushes shaking his head," OF... Of course not, just feet are dirty." Kevin smiled taking off his shoes," fine, I'll take off my shoes but IM not wearing any slippers." He said tossing his shoes by the door and walking to the couch.

Edd's eyes were wide as he stared at Kevin's feet on the carpet, Thinking of different ways he'll have to clean the carpet later, 'sweaty, dirty feet.' Edd thought to himself, ' dirty, dirty, dirty, "Dirty" he thought outloud, Kevin glanced at him, "what you say dweeb?" Edd gasped "NOTHING!" He blushed walking to the couch sitting a distance away from Kevin, "Anyway, so how do you want to do this Kevin?" He asked looking at the floor, he knew Kevin wasn't a Doctor so how was Kevin supposed to Even help? "Well, I like taking a physical approach on things Dork." He said with a smile, "Why don't we try something simple." Kevin stud up, and grabbed the table label, "well start by taking down these, I can tell there important" He said slowly ripping off the label, Edd's eyes widen, his eyes fixed on the label " N-no no no Kevin not that, please." He said standing up, "Dweeb! Sit down or I'll make you sit down." He said glaring at Edd, sitting down he trembled as Kevin ripped up the paper."there, now was that so bad?"

Kevin watched as Edd panted looking at the table, walking over, Kevin sat back down on the couch and touched Double d's face. "Hey man, calm down its just a piece of paper." He said rubbing Edd's cheek with his thumb, trying to calm him down.

Edd glances at Kevin, his breathing was much softer now as he blushed. "u-um my apologies Kevin," Kevin chucked under his breath, "its cool man, lets try this again." He said standing up grabbing the lamp label, glancing at Double d.

Double d was looking at the floor his face all red as he bit his lip, Kevin smiled,"yo dork, watch, right now." He said as Edd looked up at Kevin. Kevin slowly ripped off the label and ripped it in two pieces. Edd was squirming in his seat wanting to put another label back on. He stopped himself as he watched Kevin rip up all the labels in the house, By then it was already starting to get dark.

Kevin's phone rang and he stepped out of the room, Edd looked around his room,' it looks bigger, more,... home like.' He thought to himself as Kevin walked back in, "Hey man, my mom just called I got to head back, you know?" Kevin said ripping up the last label in Edd's room, "I'll come back tomorrow," Edd looked at the floor as he followed Kevin to the front door,"Dork, if I see one label in this house tomorrow morning, you'll regret it." He said as he Opened the door, Suddenly Edd grabbed at Kevin's shirt before he could step out the door.

"U-um... Thank you Kevin, thanks." Edd said still looking at the floor his face all red thinking how much help Kevin was to him. Kevin smiled and grabbed Edd by the back of the head pulling him close kissing Edd's forehead. "Stop being cute" He said under his breath, all Double d could do was stand there shocked. Kevin pulled away walking out the door," just don't let me down tomorrow dweeb." He shut the door behind him walking back home.

Double d stood there in the door way, Before his face and ears became completely red. "W-what? WHAT? did he just do... This is so confusing." He said covering his red face with his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Edd layed in bed hugging his pillow tightly trying to forget Everything in the house was unlabeled. He went under his cover his heart pounding trying to think about something else, 'What Kevin did is to help you,' He thought to himself, 'Kevin' His face got all red as he touched his forehead, His own mother never kissed him that kindly, "I wonder why he did that." he smiled, 'cute? but i'm a guy, I can't be cute ... can I?' He sat up throwing his pillow across the room, " I. AM. A. GUY! " He said to himself laying back down,"not cute." He mumbled to himself as he started to fall asleep.

The next morning Edd's eyes snapped open,"What time is it." He said grabbing his clock quickly, calming down, " good only 6." He put back his clock looking at the pillow on the other side of the room. Getting up he made his bed quickly, turning around running across the room and grabbed his pillow, putting it back on his bed. Smiling he fluffed it out, walking to his door and turned around looking threw out his room, he looked down at his feet and picked up a piece of paper, "There, perfect." He went into the living room glancing around all labels gone, "looks, ... Normal." He told himself as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Edd's eyes widen, the milk was still labeled. "w-what? What do I do?" He stared at the milk for several seconds,"Knock knock!" Edd jolted, closing the fridge quickly running to the door, "greetings." Edd said as he saw Kevin waiting in front of him, "yo, sup dork?" He said looking around behind Edd, " I see no labels." He smiled as he let himself in walking threw the living room. Edd Grabbed Kevin's hand, Kevin's eyes widen looking back at Edd and his cheeks get a bit pink feeling the dorks hand around his, "K-Kevin, the fridge, what do I do." Kevin looked to the kitchen and smirked looking back at Edd, "Is there a label inside there?" He asked walking to the kitchen and opening up the fridge.

Kevin sighed, "Did you put this in here." Edd shook his head, "NO!... Well I DID, but not last night I swear."Kevin took out the milk and set it on the counter thinking, "hmmm, Why don't YOU try ripping it off." Kevin watched as Double d stare at the label spelling out 'Milk' ,"Come on dork, you can do it." Edd looked at Kevin and blushed a little, his hands trembled reaching out to the milk Label grabbing it, "come on, just a bit more," Kevin smirked at the face Edd was making, '... cute' He thought to himself, without hesitation he leaned in, kissing Double d on the cheek.

Edd's hand jolted quickly ripping off the label his face feeling hot. He knew he was blushing again backing away he starred at Kevin,"W-why, why did you do that." He said gripping tightly on the label as Kevin smiled,"IM! im a guy Kevin!" Edd yelled as the thoughts of last night ran threw his head. Kevin clicked his tongue looking away, "Idiot, i know that." Kevin walked toured Edd, grabbing his shoulders leaning in close to Edd's face, there nose touching, ' He's going to kiss me!' Edd thought as Kevin pinched Double d's cheek, "Look dweeb, I still have my shoes on." Double d's eyes widen looking down at Kevin's shoes still on his feet. Kevin smiled kissing the dork on his forehead backing up. " It seems this could really work, I might just end up being a doctor myself." Kevin just laughing under his breath. 'why? Why didn't it cross my mind?' Double d asked himself ,' I can't even stand having my own shoes on.' He looked at Kevin and smiled, Kevin jolted a bit at his smile blushing himself rubbing the back of his neck, "Would you stop that." Edd stopped smiling "stop what?"

Kevin sighed, "its nothing, ima go home now, I think that's enough for today," Kevin headed to the door, but Edd stood in front of him,"Wait Kevin what do you mean." Kevin clicked his tongue,"Just I need to leave your just... just too damn cute right now." Double d blushed,' again.. Cute.' Kevin moved him aside. "If I don't leave i'm going to do something stupid." Edd grabbed Kevin's shirt, holding it tight, his thoughts all over the place."I ... I wouldn't mind you doing something stupid."

Kevin stood there, shocked, "Do you even know what your saying dork?" he said turning to Edd putting his hand on Edd's shoulder leaning in close to Double d's face to get a good look at it. Double d shook his head his cheeks getting all red, "N-no but right now, even yesterday, all I want is to kis-" The door flew open Eddy and Ed walked inside, right away they saw Kevin and Double d, Kevin had his hand on Edd's shoulder and Edd look as if he were about to cry.

Eddy stormed to Double d pulling him away from Kevin,"What do you think your doing shovel chin." Kevin glared at Eddy,"none of your business, just talking to this dork." Kevin pointed at Edd, Double d nodding, "yes Eddy, we were just speaking to one another."Kevin gave a smirk at Eddy making Eddy glared at him"Grrrr, leave him alone jerk he's owers, ED! Get rid of him!" Ed ran to Kevin and lifted him up, "Sorry Kevin." He said taking him out the door,"I-I'll see you tomorrow Double d!" Kevin yelled out before Ed took Kevin back to his house

Edd's eyes widen 'he called me, ... Double d' He thought as he smiled,"What did that jerk do to you?" Eddy held Double d by the shoulders shaking him. "Don't fret Eddy, nothing happened." He smiled at Eddy to show he was ok, Eddy clicked his tongue, "Fine whatever, anyway, me and Ed just came over to see if you were OK. We didn't see you yesterday and got worried. "

Ed and Eddy left the house, Edd waving at they as they headed down the street. Edd slammed the room and turned facing his living room, "Oh my god. What was I about to say to Kevin." Double d slowly slid down the door sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, 'glad Eddy and Ed showed up when they did.' he thought to himself, grabbing on his shirt. "ugh, then why and I so angry." Edd put his hand in a fist feeling something in it,"oh ya." Edd looked in his hand, still holding onto the label reading, 'Milk'. He leaned back against the door, Thinking, ' Just a little... Maybe I like him just a little' He thought to himself kissing the Label that read 'Milk'.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was finally over and Edd dragged his feet across the living room sighing, glancing around the house. It was quiet and clean, 'I wonder what mother will think when she gets home.' She hadn't been home for a while now on business, 'I don't wanna be home alone right now' He thought. He looked out the window, It was dark out now and across the street Kevin's house lights were still on. "I could go to Kevin's house ... No, no, no, NO! Don't even think like that" He told himself going back and forth threw the living room glancing out the window now and again before stopping," I'm going to do it!" He yelled to himself. Edd didn't like being home alone, and he knew his mother would understand if she came home and he was at a friends house.

Edd burst threw his door staring down Kevin's house, starting to feel a bit nervous. He held his shirt feeling butterflies in his stomach,"Walk feet." He looked down at his legs too nervous, he bit his lip and closed his eyes slowly moving his legs as he dragged his feet across the street. Edd got up to the door putting his hand in a fist,'Knock,knock!'

His heart pounded standing in front of the door, getting a bit embarrassed as the door opened, "Oh, yo double dweeb, what's the matter?" Edd looked behind Kevin, his house was much cleaner then he expected. "salutations Kevin, I just came over and um, I sincerely apologize for Ed and Eddy's behavior today" Kevin leaned up against the door frame, "Na, its cool man. ... Is there something more you came here to do?" Edd gasped soft looking at Kevin, "What makes you think that?" Kevin smiled ," Well, you just look like your about to cry." Edd's eyes widen as he backed away a little trying hard to pull himself together, "oh, well its true I wanted to ask you something, um ... Do you think I could stay over here tonight? My mother isn't home yet." He said grabbing at his shirt, Kevin watched him, his eyes tracing Edd expression "Ya , come on in. You can stay as long as you like" Kevin moved out of the way letting Double d inside.

After getting introduced to Kevin's mom it was already time for bed, Kevin and Edd stood in Kevin's room looking at the single bed, "w-well I'll get some blankets and sleep on the floor." Double d said heading to the closet, Kevin grabbed Double d's hand, "Why don't you sleep in my bed with me? I don't think you'd be comfortable on the floor, I wont do anything weird I promise." Kevin said tugging Edd to the bed.

Edd was hesitant as he got into the bed with Kevin, Edd was facing the wall starring at it as he took a deep breath. Edd smothered his face in the pillow Kevin gave him. His eyes widen smelling the pillow a bit, smiling, 'smells like Kevin' Edd thought to himself.

Edd stoped, he could feel it, eyes watching him from behind, just like in class. Edd swollowed hard and rolled all the way around facing Kevin. Kevin had his eyes on Double d, " h-hey Kevin, do you always do this?" Kevin leaned in a bit closer to Edd,"do what?"

"Stair at me." Double d said looking to Kevin who was now close enough to were Edd cause feel his breath. Edd moved away covering his mouth, "ew, I breathed in your air." Kevin smiled leaning in a bit closer, "Ha ha dork, and ya I do always stair at you, are you just finding that out?' Double d shook his head, "No, but I wasn't sure if you were the one starring." Kevin smirked, "are you glad I'm the one starring?"

Edd moved away again his back pressing against the wall, "Only slightly." Only the light from outside showed Kevin's eyes but Edd knew they weren't happy with the answer,"But if it was somebody else, I think I'd be scared Kevin." Kevin leaned in closer making Edd pressed more against the wall, "Y-you said you wouldn't do anything weird." Smiling Kevin said, "I'm not, wanting to be close to you isn't weird."Kevin moved closer till he was inches away from Edd's face.

Double d closed his eyes tight expecting to feel Kevin's lips touch his any second, a few seconds passed and Edd opened his eyes again. He starred at Kevin, who was closing his eyes asleep next to him. Edd smiled, thinking, 'wow how could I be so stupid, I thought he was going to kiss me.' he closed his eyes, ' Did I want him to kiss me?' He thought to himself as he fell asleep.

The next morning Edd slowly opened his eyes, ' It's warm' he thought to himself trying to move but couldn't. His eyes widen as he saw Kevin's arms were wrapped around Double d's stomach, "E-Excuse me, but Kevin cause you please unhand me," He said sitting up, Kevin layed there snoring hugged him tighter. Double d layed back down looking at Kevin, ' ...Cute..' He thought to himself, 'He is so handsome, just sleeping right here in front of me, Maybe just one little kis-... No no no no, no.. no' Edd's face was all red as he glanced down at Kevin' ... He's asleep he wont know..' Edd's head was spinning, ' just do it, just do it, just one.' His thoughts fought with him, "Fine.." He said to himself swallowing hard ".. Just one."

Edd moved in close to Kevins face there noses almost touching, his cheeks red from embarrassment. 'just a little one', He thought closing his eyes and leaned in. His lips brushed against Kevins, a small tingle ran throughout his body. He really liked the feel of Kevin's lips, he wanted more. He opened his eyes looking at Kevin sleeping, stopping himself.

Double d jolted back, ' I did thought of something bad, bad.' He covered his mouth, Edd's lips still feeling Kevin's. Kevin's eyes started to open, and Edd shuttered moving Kevins hands and getting out of the bed,"I'm going home Kevin!" He said loudly running back across the street to his own house.

Kevin rubbed his eye sitting up, scratching the back of his head with a smile. " What a dork." He starred at the door as he touched his lips chucking under his breath, "If he wanted a kiss so bad, he should have just asked." Kevin said yawning laying back down taking a longer nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd touched his lips, jolting looking around quickly. He was in school, first period class, his head was full of the kiss. 'Why did I do that? Ugh, how embarrassing, well it doesn't matter why I did it now, as long as he doesn't know, that's all that matters.' Edd put his head in his hands thinking of how Kevin would react if he knew that Double d kissed him.

'He was teasing me, so its not my fault, it was only... Only revenge for what HE did.' He thought to himself trying to make what he did a good thing. Edd slowly turned around his cheeks red, as he saw Kevin was watching him. Turning back quickly he couldn't help but smile knowing Kevin was only looking at him.

Class was over and Double d left to his locker to grab his books, trying to forget the hole thing, not wanting to get his hopes up. He closed his locker turning to see Kevin laughing with Nazz, Kevin hit her shoulder as they messed around in the hallway next to Kevin's locker. 'Oh... That's right, I almost forgot, Kevin likes Nazz.' He thought to himself hugging on his books, a sharp pain ran threwout his body 'He was probably only messing with me, I'm just a dweeb, I don't have a chance with someone like Kevin?.' He bit his lip walking to his next class.

Kevin who glanced over to see Double d heading to his next class quickly sighed. "Hey Nazz, I got to go, I have a bone to pick with a nerd." He said making Nazz blush slightly, "You going to go see Double d?" He nodded grabbing his backpack, "ya, its seems he's starting to like me." He said his cheeks getting a bit pink, Nazz smiled, "Isn't that a good thing? I mean you've liked him for some time now."

Kevin laughed, " True, but the dweeb is a weird one," He said as he started to walk off "Well, I'll see you around." Kevin grabbed tightly on his backpack strap, the thought of Double d's face just now kept going threw his mined, "why do you have to be a cry baby." He said to himself. ' ... Cute.'

He reached Edd's seconds period class glancing inside, Double d had just put his books down and class was just about to start, Kevin waved his hands outside the classroom trying to get Edd's attention, Looking up Edd saw Kevin, a chill came over him, as he started thinking about Nazz and Kevin being a couple.

Kevin motioned Edd to come over, Edd fought with himself about lying to the teacher but finally he razed his hand "Teacher may I go to the restroom." The teacher let him go. He met Kevin in the empty hallway. "Greeting Kevin, is there something you needed." He said looking a little hurt, He started thinking that maybe Kevin playing a joke on him, "what's wrong Edd?" He asked, Edd's heart jumping as he called him by his name.

"Nothing, but ... Could you not come over anymore." He said looking down at the floor feeling a sharp pain in his chest, "You can go hang with Nazz or something," He bit his lip, 'Wow, im selfish.' He thought to himself thinking about the words coming from his mouth.

Kevin's eye's widen, " Nazz?" Edd glanced at him, "You like her don't you? It would be best if you stayed beside her." Kevin looked at him confused, "No, no I don't like her that way, ... Well maybe when I was a kid, but I don't now." He clicked his tongue. " Are you really that dense." He poked Edd's head, " What's in that big brain of yours huh? I thought you were supposed to be smart." Double d blushed looking down, "sorry..." Kevin glared at him.

He pushed Double d against the wall holding him there, "K-Kevin if your mad violence isn't the answer." He said loudly, it echoing threw the hallway, Kevin covered Edd's mouth with his hand, Kevin started leaning in close, enough so that there noses touched, Kevin calmed down a bit starring in Edd's eyes, "Hey about that kiss you gave me, next time ask , you might be surprised by the answer." Kevin smiled kissing his hand over Edd's mouth.

Double d trembled against the wall, 'He knows, he knows what bad thing I did to him.' He thought to himself, Kevin moved his hands away from Edd's mouth. "So, do you have anything to tell me Edd." Double d nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry Kevin, I was only think of myself when I... I.. I kissed you." Kevin chucked under his breath, "That's not what I wanted to hear dork." Kevin gripped Double d's chin lifting it as he kissed him softly, pulling away, "I wanted you to tell me you loved me."

Double d's eyes widen trying to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, Kevin brushed his thumb over Double d's cheek, " come on say it, and i'll do it again." Edd closed his eyes tight his face all red, " I-I I love you Kevin, " Kevin smirked, "I love you too Edd," He said softly under his breath as he leaned in kissing Edd softly, his hand slowly reached around to the back of his head pushing Edd deeper into the kiss.


End file.
